Truth Be Told
by soapmaniac22
Summary: He knows he should be on his knees begging for forgiveness but all he wanted to do was smile at the fact that he was rubbing off on her.


Hey guys! I haven't written a fanfic in like FOREVER! I'm using my little Glee-obsession right now to channel some creativity and I've had this idea in my head for the looongest time. Please read and enjoy! (I hope!)

I'm not sure when this takes place, most likely during the summer, but definitely after Journey (1x22)

It took Finn less than one second to reach across the Berry's threshold and pull Rachel to his chest. She squealed as he picked her up in a hug and kicked the door closed as he walked in. He hadn't seen her since Thursday morning when she left to visit her cousins in Indiana and he was in dying need of Rachel-time.

They had been apart for the whole weekend, a new accomplishment for them. He felt like he was going to die the entire time. A guy can only play so much Halo without having Rachel there to distract him by lightly running her nails on the back of his neck when she was bored, thus effectively turning his attention to her lips. Plus, a weekend without her meant that the dictionary he used sometimes when he got confused by what she said on the phone, sat on his desk unopened, collecting dust. Finn's mom noticed and thought that the best way to keep him occupied was for him to do chores. Finn really hated chores, especially when chores consisted or cleaning Kurt's bathroom, dude had a lot of products and he was uncharacteristically messy in the bathroom. Chores really sucked.

He spun her around, keeping her tightly enclosed to his body as he inhaled her scent. She giggled as his lips found her sensitive spot behind her earlobe and lightly sucked.

"Finn?" she asked breathlessly, pushing back a little on his shoulders. He kept his eyes shut and pulled her even closer to him burying his head into her brown hair, if that was even possible. He mumbled a reply as he relished the feel of his body against hers.

"I-I can't breathe Finn," she chuckled, disentangling her body from his. He groaned at the loss of contact. He reached for her waist and lightly ran his fingers up her spine, feeling her shiver.

"I missed you," he smiled. She grinned back.

"I missed you too."

"Do you know how annoying it is to be bored all weekend without you here?" he asked. "I had to do chores Rach, _chores."_

Rachel smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He loved the way she smiled. It made his heart feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. He felt it accelerate as she pulled him closer.

"I'll have you know Finn that chores will only better you for when you get older. If you start these habits now, then you will have a clean habit built into your system that will keep you neat and more organized for when-, "

He slapped a hand over her mouth and smiled when her expression turned mock offended.

"Rach, seriously. It was Kurt's bathroom. Do you know how many products he has? Not to mention I had to organize them all in alphabetical order in the cabinet. I really needed you. I get all confused with the letter "U"," he whined, burrowing his face in the crook of her neck.

"Poor, baby," she humored him, giggling. "That must have been terribly exhausting. Not to mention probably dirty." A look of horror crossed her face as she squirmed around, trying to release herself from his embrace.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused, his grip on her growing tighter. She snapped her head around at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Getting Germ-x. There is no way you are touching me with those hands until after they have been cleaned. Who knows what kind of germs you've gotten into with those chores. I cannot risk getting sick and hurting my voice because you had to scrub a toilet."

He rolled his eyes, she was crazy. But, he loved her. Her crazy was half the charm. He pulled her closer into his arms and chuckled at her half-hearted attempt to escape.

"Rach, seriously. I washed that shit-"

"Language, Finn!" she admonished him, slapping his shoulder.

"-Stuff off before I came. I'm squeaky clean," he promised, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. She placed her forehead on his chest and sighed.

"I was only kidding," she huffed. He laughed loudly.

"Sure you were."

"I was!" she insisted. She looked up at him with her deep brown eyes and his breath caught in his throat. She was smiling again and he felt his heart skip a beat before rapidly racing. "How long does it take for a girl to get her boyfriend to kiss her?"

He looked down at her devilish smile before crashing his lips down on hers. There was nothing better than feeling his mouth sliding against hers as they kissed. He tangled his hand up in her hair as the other lifted her up by the waist as he trapped her up against the door. He slipped his tongue in her mouth to meet hers. She quietly moaned as her hand moved to his neck and lightly brushed her nails across it. Finn, feeling this, felt himself grow with arousal. He trailed a hand down to the hem of her sweater and slipped a hand underneath and felt her warm, smooth skin.

She whimpered as she broke the kiss to get some air. He used this opportunity to place kisses along her neck before settling on marking a spot where her neck met her shoulder. She giggled at the sensation and he playfully bit her. She retaliated by grinding her hips against his and he moaned, pulling her lips back to meet his. She reached under his shirt and felt the muscles on his back, lightly massaging them. He finally let her up for air and pulled away before she did anything else that might have resulted in him embarrassing himself.

"Better?" he asked. She was still breathing heavily and her lips were swollen from kissing and her clothes were rumpled. He thought she looked even more beautiful.

"Very satisfied," she smiled. He was pretty sure satisfied meant he made her happy or something like that so he gave himself an inner high five. He continued smiling at her before noticing something that he should have been aware of before he even walked in the door.

"Rachel, where are your dads?" he asked, looking around cautiously. He was practically feeling her up in plain daylight where her fathers could have seen! If he had been caught, Finn would be dead.

"Out, they had some meeting to go to." She brushed it aside with a slight wave of her hand. She grasped his hand and began pulling him towards the stairs.

"Who goes to meetings on Sunday nights?" he asked dumbly. He was still looking around, trying to be all stealth, preparing himself to be ready if one of her dads jumped out at him. She turned around and tried to keep herself from giggling at his appearance. He had one hand that was intertwined with hers and his other was curled into a fist and placed in front of body in a protective stance.

"Finn, seriously, they aren't here," she said. He nodded but still jumped when she opened the door to room, not noticing that they had arrived to her destination. She laughed and pushed him in and on top of her bed.

He seemed to accept the fact that they were very alone the moment she sat down on his lap and attached her lips to his. He pulled at her cardigan and slipped it off as she did the same with his sweater. She was fingering the hem of his t-shirt when he pulled back. He cupped her cheek and brushed back her hair, looking into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, losing himself in to the depths of her brown eyes. She relished in hearing those words and kissed his forehead. "You're amazing you know that? If it hadn't been for your honesty about Baby-gate, we wouldn't be together."

"I love you, too," she replied simply, her voice wavering slightly. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. He was confused as she got up off his lap and stood before him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows burrowing in confusion. She had stopped smiling and he felt his heart stop. She looked so serious that he was starting to panic. "Rachel, what is it?"

"I have to tell you something," she whispered, looking down at the floor. He saw a tear slip down her cheek. He immediately stood up and wiped it off her face, keeping her face in his hands.

"I haven't been honest with you," she began and Finn felt his stomach drop. What was going on?

"I lied Finn," she stated, more tears fell down her face. "I have felt so guilty for the past months and I knew that I couldn't be with you completely with this burden on my shoulders."

He made a mental note to look up what "burden" meant but let her continue, his confusion still written across his face.

"I didn't sleep with Jesse," she sobbed and he felt his blood run cold. "I lied about it because I thought you and Santana were going to and I wanted you to feel the jealousy that I felt that night. Then you told me that you didn't and I felt terrible. I want you to be my first, Finn. I know I shouldn't have lied. Please forgive me."

He numbly felt her tears fall on his shoulder as she sobbed into his shirt, begging him to forgive her. All he could think about was how his lie was way worse than what she did. He was relieved that she didn't sleep with that smarmy jackass, but he felt his lie bubbling up in his chest.

"It's okay Rach," he heard himself say. She pulled her face away from his shoulder and looked at him hopefully.

"Really?" she asked, her voice hopeful. He swallowed and tried to place a smile on his face, feeling his stomach churn with guilt.

"Yeah, I forgive you," he said looking into her eyes, wet with tears. He mentally slapped himself for not blurting out the truth. She pulled him close to her, thanking him over and over. He felt like running into the street and having the mailman hit him for a change. It would be the only thing to make him feel better. He was officially the worst boyfriend ever.

"I lied too. I slept with Santana," he blurted out.

Oh. My. God.

Rachel froze in his embrace and he felt like someone threw a bucket of water over him. She let go of his waist and backed away, her face blank.

"W-What did you say?" she asked. He swallowed and looked down at the floor, running a hand through his hair. He started to breath unevenly and pulled his shirt collar away from his neck. He felt like he could throw up at any moment. He reached over to take her hand in his, but she pulled away from his touch like it was burning.

"I slept with Santana. I lied to you when I said I didn't," he admitted. To his horror, he saw her face crumple and a new wave of tears fell over her face. He made a motion to go to her and she snapped herself away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at him. She sat at the edge of her bed and buried her face into her hands. Finn stood continued standing up, wanting the floor to open up and swallow him in. It was killing him not being able to hold her when she was crying. Knowing that he was the reason to make her cry, again, really made him want to be hit by that mailman.

"Rach, please-"

"Don't you dare call me that," she said angrily, getting up standing in front of him. He stepped back a little, Angry Rachel was scary.

"How could you stand there and let me feel like shit for saying that I did something when I didn't and you said you didn't do something when you actually did it?" she spoke rapidly, shooting him a death glare. He stood there in shock. First of all, he had no idea what she just said because she said it so fast and it didn't make any sense. Second of all, she just cussed, which coming from her was like the _hottest_ thing ever. One month ago, that word hadn't even been introduced into her vocabulary. He knows he should be on his knees begging for forgiveness but all he wanted to do was smile at the fact that he was rubbing off on her.

"And now you're laughing at me!" she cried out, flinging herself on the edge of the bed. "Was everything you said a lie Finn? Were you just trying to humor me with the "I love you" so that I would do well at Regionals and then you would get a screw out of it?"

He immediately stopped smiling (he really needed to stop thinking when he should be paying attention) and fell on his knees in front of her. She was crying even more and all he wanted to do was join her.

"Rach-Rachel, please let me explain," he begged softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his head on her lap. She sniffed loudly and tried to breathe normally. He lay like there for a while, feeling her comforting scent consume him. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize how content he felt next to her. Even though everything was all screwed up, just being around her made him feel calmer.

"Okay," she whispered quietly. Finn felt his heart leap into his chest, feeling hopeful. He was not going to screw this up again. He was dumb, but not stupid. His chances with Rachel were about up. Now it was all or nothing. If he didn't fix this, she would be done with him for good.

"I did it because I was jealous too," he looked up at her to see her wipe her eyes. "I knew you were with Jesse that night and I wanted to get back at you because it made me feel so bad."

She opened her mouth to say something but he put his finger up against her lips.

"Let me finish. I felt so terrible and cheated after it was over. I felt nothing, because it meant nothing to me," he used his hand to guide her chin down to meet his gaze.

"Please forgive me," he said softly. She took a breath in and looked down at her hands. "I know I shouldn't have lied. I regret it every day of my life. But, if I don't have you, then I don't have anything. You are the woman that I've been in love with for the past year. Ever since that first day when you grabbed my hand in Glee rehearsal, my heart has been yours. I love your crazy antics, your big heart, and the way you make me feel.

"Rach, you are such a good person and I am the world's biggest asshole who doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. I love you so much and if-," he broke off, finding it hard to talk all of a sudden. Rachel wiped the remaining tears off her face and he swallowed hard. "If I don't have you, then at the risk of sounding like a cliché, then I don't have anyone."

He stared up at her, his eyes begging her to forgive him. They stared in silence for the longest time and he felt his blood begin to freeze. He was finished, she was going to dump him and then he would be stuck being depressed for the rest of his life. Man, Rachel really had rubbed off on him too; he was starting to think so melodramatically. _SAT word, score! Concentrate Finn, back to Rachel._ He shook his head slightly and concentrated on looking into Rachel's eyes.

She startled him by smiling slightly and leaning down to place a kiss on his frozen lips. She slid down to the floor next to him and settled herself on her knees.

"What?" he started. He was expecting either a slap or a very long night of talking that would result in him having a list of vocabulary words to look up. He didn't expect a kiss, not that he was complaining.

"I'm really disappointed that you lied to me, but I did the same," Rachel shrugged slightly and ran her hand down his cheek. He shivered at the touch and then in a flash he had her in his arms and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

When he finally let her up for air, she smiled slightly.

"I love you too much Finn to let you go and I know we can work through this," she said softly with determination. "I'm hurt, but I'm going to be okay. Being with you is easier than being without you. We both made mistakes last time around, but not this time. We are older and we know better now. I love you so much."

"God, I love you," he said, kissing her again. She clung to him and held him for a while after they broke apart again. He sighed, finally content in her arms.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah Finn?" He looked up at her and looked at her seriously.

"Did I use the word cliché right?' her answering laugh and the kiss afterwards left him breathless. He grinned at her and then pulled her onto his lap, placing her head on his collarbone. He buried his face in her curls as she absentmindedly stroked his arm on her waist. It was about five minutes before he spoke again.

"I'm serious, did I?"

Thanks for reading! I'm so rusty! :) Reviews are love :D I need them to get my confidence back ;) Haha!


End file.
